Spirits come to visit
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reloaded It has been many years since Gohan and Goku had died. Goten has grown up. He was now a father to a beautiful young pair of kids. Bulla and Goku Jr. He was so happy with his life but he still missed his big brother Gohan. One day they came back.
1. Default Chapter

Spirits come to visit Ch.1 They're back 

It has been many years since Gohan and Goku had died. Goten has grown up. He was now a father to a beautiful young pair of kids. Bulla and Goku Jr.

He was so happy with his life but he still missed his big brother Gohan. One day they came back for a visit.

Goten now lived in his brother's house. It really didn't bother Videl much. She liked having Goten around. He was watching t.v again. Bra came down stair, and she wasn't so pleased.

" Goten, what the heck are you doing?"

" I'm watching t.v. What does it look like I'm doing?"

" Your acting like a bum."

" I know dear. Hey don't worry about what I'm doing. I'd be more concerned with the kids."

" I know your right Goten. I worry about them everyday."

Goten looks over at a picture of himself with everyone. ( His family)

" Gosh I really do miss them."

" I know Goten. So do I."

At school…

" Man this sucks! Why do I always have to get in trouble?" Goku jr. said.

" That's too bad Goku. I have no problems here." Veggie jr. said.

" How can you not have any problems? We have to bring in our relatives to school tomorrow!"

" Why are you freaken out like this?"

" Some of mine are dead!"

" Oh ya that's true! I forgot about that."

" Don't you realize we have the same relatives you dope!" Goku Jr. said.

" I do now. Great, well we better think of something!"

A few hours later Goku jr. and Bulla came home.

" Uh Bulla what did you tell Mr. Kindo when he asked you to bring your relatives in?"

" I didn't have him, remember. I had Mr. Westner. He didn't ask us to do that."

" Just great!" The two Saiyans walked in. Bulla went up stairs to freshen up. Goku Jr. plopped on the couch.

" What's the problem little man?" Goku asked. Goku Jr. looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes!

Goten was in the other room when all of sudden he heard a voice.

" So what's cooking Goten?"

Goten spun around he couldn't believe it. " Gohan you're back!" He runs over to his brother and gives him a big hug. " I missed you so much!"

Then Goten heard a scream. It came from the living room. Goten rushes out there seeing his son shocked on the floor. " What's the matter Goku?"

" There's a ghost in the house!"

" Oh ya I know. Your uncle and grandpa came to visit. They promised they would."

" This is just perfect."

Authors note:

Hey everyone. There is the first chapter of the new story. I hope you like it so far. So you know what to do. Send reviews. I like to know what you think so far. But anyway if you have suggestions they would be welcome. Well till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. Please say yes

Please say yes 

Goku Jr. looked over to his father. " So your saying that they came back to visit?"

" Ya off course. They can do that you know." Goten said.

" Ya I know. **Pauses** Uh dad can I make a phone call?"

" Why do you even ask? You know I will let you. Go right ahead."

" Thanks dad." Goku Jr. goes into the other room to get the phone. He thinks for a minute and then calls Bulma's house.

Rings " Hello?" Bulma's voice came over the phone.

" Oh hello grandma. Can I talk to Veggie please?"

" Sure hold on." puts the phone down " Veggie Goku's on the phone!" Bulma yells.

" Geez Grandma you don't have to yell! I'm not deaf."

" Ya but we all will be If you keep this up." Vegeta said.

" We all who?"

" You know. Don't tell me you forgotten already." Bardock said.

" Oh I see now. You all."

Veggie shook his head and picked up the phone. " Yo what's up?"

" Since when do you talk like my dad?"

" Never mind about that Goku. What's up?"

" I have great news! My grandpa's back and so is my uncle. They came back for otherworld."

" You mean Gohan and Goku senior?"

" Yep. They're right here in the living room."

" Are you sure that your not day dreaming again?"

" What are you talking about! I am being serious you bum! They're right here. Now come over."

" Sure. I'll be right over. Ciao" He hangs up the phone.

" What was that all about?" Bardock asked.

" Oh ya, I knew I forgot something. Could you possibly come to school with me tomorrow?"

" Are you out of you mind! I'm not going to your school." Vegeta said.

" Yo brat I'm not going to some stupid school. I'm going to miss a big 2 hours special tomorrow and I don't want to miss it." Turles said.

" You get off you lazy ass Turles!" Raditz said.

" Who are you calling a lazy ass?" Turles shouted.

" You. Ya gotta go. If you like it or not. And if you don't go then I'll drag your sorry ass there."

" You guys are scary sometimes." Bardock said.

" So you guys will come. Great I knew I could count on you." Veggie said. Turns to his grandmother " Your coming too?"

" Oh course."

" Great. Well I'll be over Goku's house."

" Sure no prob. Don't be gone all day though." Trunks said.

" ok dad!" With that Veggie disappears.

He arrives at Goku's house. " Hey Yo. What's up?" Then he notices Goku senior and Gohan. " Your really weren't kidding when you said that they were here."

" Nope."

" Man this is great. Now you all can come to school tomorrow!"

" School? Why would we have to go to school?" Gohan asked.

" A homework assignment given to them by Mr. Kindo." Goten said.

" Oh I see. I hated that teacher." Gohan said.

" Ok sounds like fun."

" Thanks!"

Hey everyone. There you have it the second chapter. I hope you are enjoying this. Anyway don't worry I plan to make it more interesting soon. Kakarot is coming back again but like he did the last time. I'll get into that later. Anyways you know what to do. Review! Please tell how you feel about this story so far. Well till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. Spirits come to school

Spirits come to school

Veggie and Goku jr. were sort of out of the woods. They had all of there relatives there but getting threw the presentation was another story. I mean saying that my grandfather comes from outer space does sound a little weird.

The two young Saiyans are standing around trying to figure out what to do now. not even realizing what time it was

" Yo Veggie, what are we going to do now?"

" How the hell should I know? Let's just go with plan b!"

" Plan b? We had a plan b?"

" Ya you dumb ass! Listen, they can introduce themselves. We don't even have to say a word!"

" Great but one problem. Everyone will pick on us after it."

" Oh big deal."

Then Veggie looks over at the clock. " OH SHIT!"

" What's wrong?"

" We're late!" Veggie shouted.

" Looks like you two are going to get a detention. Ha, ha!" Bulla said.

" Why won't you?" Goku jr. asked.

" I don't have school today. Just you Sophomores. The Freshman like me don't have to come in."

" You suck!" Veggie said.

" Oh well what can I say?"

" Don't even start. Lets go!"

A few minutes late all of the Saiyans got to school. Lucky for them they got extended time because most of the others didn't make it in either.

" Man that was lucky." Goku jr. said.

" Yep sure was. Well anyway lets get ready for class." Veggie said.

" What day is it anyway?"

" There isn't a day smart one!"

" Oh thank you." He took that as a complent.

" Why do I even bother with you Goku?"

" I don't know."

" Hey yo kids. Where are we suppose to go?" Turles asked.

" Oh ya. You guys are to wait in the gym. We'll be down in a minute. You guys actually get to eat sometime before all this." Said Goku jr. He looked so depressed. Like Goku Senior he had a love for food.

" Awesome!" With that Goku ran off down the stairs and into the gym.

" I still can't believe I'm related to him." Veggie said.

" Don't feel bad kid. I'm his brother. I had to put up with this for the longest time."

" Well I guess we'll see kids later." Bardock and King Vegeta said.

" Yep."

They were so nervous. It wasn't funny. " Can this day get any worse?"

" I don't know Veggie. I hope not!" Then one of there friends came down the hall.

" Hey what's up?" Dake said.

" Nothing much."

" You won't believe what I saw downstairs. A guy that looks like you Goku is eating like a pig. It's really gross."

Sweat went down his neck. All he could do was laugh nervously. "You mean that guy is related to you?"

" Yep." Goku jr. said.

" Damn, it's like he hasn't eaten in 5 years or something."

" Dake, he's like that all the time!" Veggie said.

" Damn. I hate to be a member of your family who buys the chow."

" I know. It's bad enough as it is." Veggie said.

" Why?"

" We got loads of relatives over who eat like that! There's like ten of us. I think."

" Ten! Holy cow! That must really suck!" Dake said, looks out the window,

" Oh geez I got to go. My folks just got here. I'll see you guys later."

" Ya sure. See ya." Dake walks off. Goku jr. and Veggie deside to go downstairs to see what's going on. When they get there they would have wished that they were never born. They got to the gym and all of the other people were outside. " Excuse me." They kept saying all the way down the hall. Then one guy stopped them " You kids don't want to go in there."

" Why?" Then the two Saiyans looked in and they were in complete shock when they saw the room.

" Grandpa Goku! What the hell are you doing!" Veggie yelled.

" What did I do?"

" You made a complete mess!"

" Oops. Sorry about that."

" Well I'm certainly not going to ask the janitor to do it. Your going to do it."

" Oh come on." Goku wined.

" I don't want to here it GRANDPA! Your cleaning it all."

Hey everyone. There you have it the third chapter to the sequel of Kakarot's revenge. I know it seems a little boring now but I promise I will try to make it more interesting later on. PLEASE Review! Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. Reunion of old friends and new ones

Reunion of old friends and new ones

Veggie was in so much shock. He was even more embarrassed now. All the other parents were staring at him. " Can things get any crazier?" He said.

Lucky for him Dake manned to get back. " Hey Yo, oh I see you got down here too."

" I wish I didn't." He saw cringing. Then Veggie noticed the large crowd of adults coming toward him. It was Dake's family. To make things weirder the other groups of adults scuttled into the cafeteria. " That was odd." Then Veggie noticed why. " Dake you never said that your family looked like that."

" I guess you can say I saw embarrassed. sighed Why does it have to be me. I wish I could have a normal family, not a family from space." He gulped. " Oh did I say that out loud! Forget it."

" Oh it's ok Dake. I know what you're going through. My family is from space too."

" Really?"

" Yep. But believe me, it's not easy. You see Goku's family and my family were once two large families but now they are together as one. This makes things so much more confusing then it already is."

" Oh I guess I see what you mean. Is anyone in your from Earth regionally?"

" Ya, my grandma on my mom's side and my grandma from my dad's side."

" Oh I see. So your just like me."

" Radii I don't believe it!" Came a voice.

" Uh?" Raditz looked over in the direction the voice came from.

" I don't believe it! If it isn't Tanka! You haven't changed a bit you old dog!"

Goku Senior had just arrived. " You two know each other!"

" Oh ya we do. We go long back don't we Radii?"

" Will you stop calling me that!"

" Oh come on, you loved it when I called you that."

" I don't NOW!"

" Do I have to even say it?" Veggie said.

" Ya I know, we have crazy families!" Dake said.

" You're telling me." Goku Jr. said.

Then a little girl came out of the crowd of adults.

" So Dake, who's this?" Veggie said.

" Well, she's my little sister."

" Wow, you never mentioned her before."

" Ya I know. I haven't had the time to see her lately. Our parents split up. I live with my mom, not my dad."

" So who is your dad?" Goku jr. asked.

" Him." Pointing to Tanka.

" WHAT!" The two kids couldn't believe it.

" You mean to tell me that Tanka is your dad?" Goku Jr. asked.

" Yep."

" Oh man. I thought I had it bad." Veggie said, " So what's your sister's name?"

" Nichii"

" Your dad has a thing for double "I""

" I know. But she's cute anyway."

Then the little girl ran up to here big brother shouting, " !" Dake was on the ground now.

" Did she say what I thought she said?" Veggie asked.

" Yep, She said big brother."

" Want some help?"

" No thanks Goku. I'll be fine."

Raditz couldn't believe his eyes. " So Tanka who are the brats? Any why did they drag you here?"

" Well the one you know, Dake, He is my son. The girl is my daughter."

Everyone was in shock. Mostly Raditz. " I don't believe you settled down."

" Well I wasn't planing on it. But you know how love messes up people's lives." Tanka said.

" So what's the girl's name?"

"Nichii"

" There you go again with the "I" Can't you ever stop?"

" Sorry. I like it."

" Oh brother."

" ."

Translation: it's good to see you again big bro.

" Is Nichii talking in Saiyan?" Goku senior asked

" Yep. I can talk it too but I prefer English. I can't talk Saiyan at home because my mom doesn't know what I'm saying."

" So your mom's human uh, kid." Raditz asked.

" Yep."

" Is she here?" Veggie asked.

" I don't think so. I wouldn't blame her though. Her and dad aren't together."

" Oh I'm sorry to here that." Goku senior said.

" But anyway…. What are we going to be doing now?" Turles asked.

" Turlii is that you?" Tanka asked.

" Will you shut up. Of course it's me! If you call me that again I'll kill you."

" !"

Translation: Don't you hurt my daddy you mean man!

" !"

translation: Nichii stop that!

" !"

Translation: your mean!

" Damn that kid can speak fluid Saiyan! You taught her?"

" Yes I did."

" I thought you forgot."

" Nope. I kept our language in tacked as best I could. I only spoke English went it was necessary."

" Does Nichii know any English?"

" Yep, she sure does, but she prefers English. Like me she can't speak Saiyan to mom. So that's why. I speak Saiyan when I am around Saiyans"

" �."

Translation: Don't you think you should do that now.

" Not in front of the normal adults. But anyway, we have to go."

" Go where?" King Vegeta asked.

" To our homerooms. Our teachers are waiting to give us directions. We will get our times to present and all that."

" Ok, lets go."

" �"

Translation: See you later Nichii

" �."

Translation: No don't leave me.

Dake sighed. He couldn't help it. He loved his little sister. He looked up to his father. " Can I take her with me?"

" I don't know. Will it be alright with your teachers?"

" They shouldn't mind. They love kids. Dake can always make up an excuse like she had to come with me because my father didn't want her getting lost or something along those lines." Veggie said.

" Ok fine. You can take her with you Dake."

" Thanks dad." Turns to Nichii. " �."

Translation: Come on lets go.

" " Translation: Ok big bro.

So the four children went up the stairs. They were all in the same homeroom. Room 207. Dake turns to his sister again. "?"

Translation: Don't speak Saiyan when we are in this room ok 

Nichii nodded. " Ok."

" Well here we go."

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it. I like it. I didn't want to stop but I had to somewhere. Please review. Till next time

trunks and goten


	5. Teachers meet Nichii

Teachers meet Nichii 

Dake, Veggie, Goku Jr. and Nichii walked in Miss Clem's classroom. It so happens that Mr. Kindo wasn't the only teacher in on this assignment. Miss Clem was also involved. She was going to be the one who would be present of the presentations and Mr. Kindo would be more like a "guest". The four children walked up to her desk. " Hey miss Clem. What's happening?"

" Oh hello Goku. I was just thinking about you."

" Really?"

" Yep."

" Uh Miss Clem, we came up here to find out when we will be presenting."

" You three boys will be presenting, Oh lets see. walks over to the board It looks like it will be in the afternoon."

Goku looks over at the board and then addresses Miss Clem again.

" Uh Miss Clem.."

" Yes Goku?"

" Veggie and I have the same Family members. Wouldn't I be wiser to combine our presentations into one."

" I didn't know that."

" _You must be really blind_." Veggie thought.

" I hear that all the time. We are cousins actually. You see our parents are…." Goku was interrupted by Veggie. He gave him a nub in the stomach.

(this wasn't seen my Miss Clem. It was too fast) Goku gave him a dirty look.

" _Your such a jerk!" _He thought. Veggie just smiled in response. Then Miss Clem notice Nichii.

" So who's this little darling?"

" That's my little sister, Nichii."

" How old is she?"

" 41/2 or 5 years somewhere around there."

" You mean that you don't know how old your own sister is?"

" Well she doesn't live with me."

" Oh, so your parents spilt up?"

" Ya. Right after Nichii was born. I go once and a while to go see her but most of the time I stay home with my mom."

" Oh I sorry to hear that."

Dake shook his head. " No need to say sorry." She nodded. Then Nichii started to pull on Miss Clem's dress.

" Wow, would you look at that, she likes you." Goku said.

" I see." Dake said.

" Hey there sweetie. You want some candy?"

" Ya!"

Miss Clem smiles and goes behind her draw and takes out a lily pop.

" Here you go cutie."

" Thank you." She said in a sweet voice. Dake wasn't paying any attention to his sister. He didn't realize that she was about to take the candy.

(Note: Saiyan's aren't good with Candy!) When he finally turned around he was too late, Nichii had just started to lick the pop.

" No Nichii! You know you can't have candy!" He shouted. He try to grab the pop away from her but she keeps it away from her big brother.

" Nichii, don't you start with me. You give it here."

" No!"

" Nichii!" He said more sternly. Nichii starts to pout. Dake sighs. He doesn't want to be mean but he knows better.

" Dake, she's not allergic is she?"

" No Miss Clem. She gets really hyper though."

" Oh I'm sorry."

" No prob. I'll make her work it off."

" You make her work?"

Veggie gave her this look that said, " Are you stupid?"

" No, not like that. I have her run around. To her it's just play. Lucky for me I have loads of time to spare." He was about to take his sister out with him, but she wasn't there. " Oh crap, where is Nichii?"

" Oh man. Dake we better find her."

" Do you want me too help you guys?"

" No thanks Miss Clem. I think we can handle it from here. She couldn't have gotten very far though." The three boys run out of the room.

" Ok Dake, she's your sister. Tell me does she have a power level we can find?" Veggie asked.

" She's only 4!"

" So what! I was 2 when I had a power level! I am the next Prince of All Saiyans. I have to have a high power level." Goku conks him in the head.

" Hello! Is anyone home in there? Your dad comes before you. pauses But that's not what we got to worry about right now. We have to find Nichii!"

" Right, I almost forgot."

" And people say I'm stupid."

" What did you say?"

Goku starts to whistle " Oh nothing."

" You're such a pest!"

" HELLO, GUYS!" Dake said. waving his arms around.

" Oh sorry. We have a habit of getting into an argument and forgetting things."

" Can we get on the search?"

" Ok."

The boys look everywhere. In the kitchen, the cafeteria, the girls bathroom, the boys bathroom, the teacher's lounge, even the basement. No luck.

" Oh for goodness sake where could she be?" Dake said.

" Ok Goku, if you were a little 4 year old…. Ok dumb question."

" Hey!"

" I already know the answer."

" Oh ya? Then what is it mister know it all?"

" Where ever food might be."

" Hey! You got something there!" Dake said.

" What are you talking about?"

" Where was there food, where we didn't look?"

Veggie thinks for a moment. " I know. The gym! I was so stupid. Why didn't I think that first?"

" Because you think you know it all." Goku said.

" Well I do."

" No you don't."

" Do so."

" Do not."

" CHILDREN!" Dake shouted. The two boys looked at Dake.

" You talking about me?"

" Or me?"

" I talking about BOTH of you! Are you sure your 16?"

" I guess I was acting a bit childish."

" Acting? Try you ARE childish." Goku said.

" He! You're the childish one!"

" YO! Can we get back to the task at hand?"

" Sorry. I did it again. He gets me all nutty." Veggie said. points to Goku

" I get you nutty? Your nutty from the very beginning!"

" I was!"

By this time Dake shook his head and started to walk along without them. About ten minutes Veggie and Goku realize that Dake left without them.

" I can't believe he just walked off."

" I'm not even going to go there!" Veggie said.

" Why not? You too chicken? " he starts clucking like a chicken

" No. It's just that I'm tired from arguing with you on EVERY STINKEN COMMENT!"

" Ok, lets have a truce."

" Agreed. Now lets go find Dake."

So the two boys walk down the stairs and find everyone still standing there.

" Well it's about time." King Vegeta said.

" Sorry. We were a bit distracted."

" Ya I know. You two were arguing again."

Goku senior and Vegeta looked at each other. Smiling. Veggie noticed them. " What?"

" Oh nothing."

" Tell me gramps!"

" Kakarot and I were like that for the longest time."

" Oh."

" So brat… what's the news?" Turles asked.

" Apparently we have to present in the afternoon."

" Oh lovely!"

Hey everyone! There it is, the next chapter. I know I said that Kakarot will be in this sequel (don't worry he will) But it might take a while. I have to get threw all of this stuff first. If I'm right he should appear in the third chapter from now. I hope. A lot of crazy things happen, let me tell you. I receive your reviews and must say thanks. I happy to know people are liking this story.. Laters…

trunks and goten


	6. Presentation problems

Presentation problems

Dake, Veggie and Goku Jr. noticed as the clock hand struck 1:00. They brought everyone upstairs. There they went over the plans. " Ok you guys all you have to do is introduce yourselves and say where you're from." Dake said.

" You know that sounds retarded."

" What did I say?"

" Where you are from?"

" Well that's what they have to do."

" I'm saying that it sounds stupid. I mean they are ALL from the same place."

" True. Veggie what would I ever do without you?"

" I don't know but you would be in deep shit right about now."

" Thanks a lot."

" Yo Veggie. Aren't you forgetting something?"

" Goku what are you talking about?"

" Don't you think it would sound weird if they say, " we are from Vegeta."

" We just got to pray that Miss Clem doesn't know where that is."

An hour went by and Dake's family went threw the presentations. Dake stood up to hear comments and answer questions.

Miss Clem started to talk. " Dake that was an interesting presentation."

Dake stood there. He was quite embarrassed. " Ok I got a question."

" Yes Miss Clem?"

" I believe it was your father who said, "I come from Vegeta" Now my question to you is where exactly is Vegeta."

That was the question that Veggie was afraid that would come up. Dake was sweating now. " Well it's uh…" He stopped mid sentence because something in the back of the room caught his interest. It was Veggie. He was waving his arms around, in a no pattern if you know what I'm talking about.

" Dake… is there something wrong?" Miss Clem asked.

" Oh no. As I was saying Vegeta is…." Again he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want people to know what he was but he knew he couldn't lie about it. " I was about to lie about where it was but truthfully it is actually a Planet far way from here."

Veggie then covered his face with his hands. " _Oh man he blew it." _

Then a student started to talk, " Uh Miss Clem, can I say something?"

" Go right ahead."

" Ok Dake. Let me get this straight. You are part Alien?"

" Yes I am."

The student couldn't believe his ears. Again he looked at Miss Clem.  
" Can I please be excused?" Miss Clem nodded in response. The kid ran outside of the classroom into the hallway. Then the unexpected happened.

The next thing you heard way a loud scream. May teachers and facuity members came out into the hall.

" What's going on out here?" Ask the hall monitor.

" I just heard the craziest thing in the world in there." He said pointing to the classroom he just came from.

" Well I did hear that Mr. Kindo can say things that are crazy." Another teacher said.

" NO! I'm serious. I just found out there is an alien in there."

" An Alien? As in a alien from another country?" A third teacher asked.

" No! Alien from another planet!"

Then the principal came up the stairs. " Ok what's all the commotion about?"

" This boy just said that there is an alien from another planet in there."

" There is no such thing as aliens."

He starts waving his arms around. "NO! I SERIOUS! There's a alien in there."

" I think we need to talk to the counselor."

continues to wave " No, no, no, no I don't need the counselor! I'm telling you the truth. There's a real live alien in there."

" Ok, lets go down to the counselor and we can talk about it there."

So the boy and the principal go down the stair and they do indeed see the counselor. A few minutes later Veggie and Goku do there presentation. And again another boy asks " So are you guys aliens too?"

" Yep."

" Miss Clem, my I be excused." Again she nodded. And yep you guessed it. That boy too started to scream. This time more people came out of the rooms.

Some kids said, " What the heck is going on over there?"

" That's Mr. Kindo's class."

" Oh that figures. He's a weirdo anyway."

" What's with all this alien talk?"

" Don't ask me. I don't know."

Again the group of teachers and the principal come up the stairs. " What's wrong now?"

" There are two more aliens in there."

The group of kids started to laugh. " You've got to be kidding, man. These no such thing as Aliens."

" I'm telling you, there are aliens in our class."

The group of adults sighed. " There must be an academic going around."

" Perhaps."

One of the students suddenly talk. " Hey does that mean we can go home now?"

" No." The principal said.

" Drats!"

" Come on kids, back to your classrooms." The hall monitor said.

" Ok come with me young man." The principal said.

He too starts to wave his arms around. " It's true! Go ask them yourself."

" Come on, lets go."

" Don't you believe me?"

" No not really." They end up " dragging" the kid down stairs.

'

Goku and Veggie give each other a look then shrug. Then the boys start to go home. " You know Veggie all in all I say that was a pretty uneventful day."

" Ya. Just like any other day."

Authors note:

Hey everyone. What's happening? Kakarot is coming next chapter! I'm finally done with the presentations. I don't know about you but I don't like how this chapter came out. When I was thinking about it, it was much funnier. But hey, I can't always get it the way I want. So please review. Laters….

trunks and goten


	7. Veggie goes to the dark side

Veggie goes to the dark side

With all the pressure gone from the presentations the boys had some relaxation. But unknown to them things were only going to get worse. One of the Z Warriors old enemies was going to come into the picture. That person was Kakarot, but this time he had something else in mind. Instead of him going to Earth himself he was going to get someone else to do all of the work. That person was Veggie.

Goku Jr. walked out into the living room. Bulla was sitting there.

" Don't you have anything better to do?"

" No not really. I still think it's funny."

" What?"

" The whole incident at that school yesterday. When those two boys "went mad". Bulla starts to laugh.

" You know I hate you right now. Why do you have to be related to me?"

" I don't know. It just happens that way."

" Ya, what ever. When mom and dad get back tell them I went over to see Veggie."

" What are you going to do there?"

" Boy stuff. Nothing for girly girls."

" Humph. Fine don't tell me."

" Just tell them. I'll be back before dinner the latest."

" Ya, fine what ever."

" Oh and another thing. Behave yourself."

" Yes _dad_."

" Ok Bulla don't start with me. Ciao!" With that Goku disappeared. He reappeared in the Brief house. It so happens the Gohan and Goku senior was over there. Goku Jr. couldn't believe his eyes. " Wow, I thought you two left already."

" No. What you don't want us here?" Goku Sr. said.

" I was just wondering." Then Goku Jr. noticed Tanka over in the corner.

" What are you doing here?"

" Do I have to give a reason to see an old friend."

" I guess not. Anyway did you bring Dake with you?"

" Yo Goku." Dake said.

" I thought you were here."

" Did you bring…." Before he could finish his sentence Nichii came from behind her brother. " Oh never mind."

She jumps on Goku shouting " �!"

Translation: Uncle Goku

" Did she just call me Uncle?"

" It's true."

" I'm not related to her though."

"."

Translation: You're my big brother's brother.

" Wow you better set her straight Dake."

" ."

Translation: Nichii he isn't my brother. He's my friend.

" Don't worry I told her."

" Thank you Dake. But anyway, do you know where Veggie is?"

" He's here somewhere." Dake said.

Then Goku Sr. came over. " If you're looking for Veggie he's in his room."

" ."

Translation: Oh thanks gramps.

Goku had a confused look on his face. Then he addressed the others. " Can someone translate that!"

" He said oh thanks gramps." Raditz said.

" You really gotta learn the language Gokii"

" TANKA!" Everyone shouted.

" What did I do?"

" You called Goku Gokii!" Raditz said.

" What's wrong with that?"

" We all hate it when you put that DAMN 'I' after our names." Turles said.

" I can't help it."

" Maybe you should learn to say names right." Goku said.

" I agree brother."

In the hall…

Goku Jr. knocked on the door. " Hey Veggie, you in there?"

" Ya, come on in Goku." Goku opened the door and then shut it behind him.

" So how's it going."

" Ok I guess."

Then a voice rang out in Veggie's head. " _You will fight on my behalf." _It was Kakarot. He was going to use his mind control powers from hell. ( Ya I know he's very talented) This caused Veggie to cringe.

" You ok Veggie?"

" Ya."

" _You can't resist me." _ Kakarot said.

" Are you sure your ok Veggie?"

" Ya Goku."

" _I want you to kill all of my enemies Veggie." _Kakarot said

" Ok Veggie what's wrong?" Veggie turned around and grabbed Goku by the neck. " Veggie what are you doing!"

Hey everyone. Well it seems Kakarot is back to his old tricks. I'm sorry there is another cliff hanger. I hate making them but I makes it more exciting. Anyway, please review. Laters all…

trunks and goten


	8. Is Veggie gone for good

Is Veggie gone for good?

Goku was now at the mercy of his cousin. He had no idea what was going on. Veggie was trying to kill him. Veggie's eyes were a bit evil (red) looking then before and we was smiling over the thought of killing Goku.

" Veggie stop please…"

" Why? I am actually enjoying this."

" What's gotten into you?"

Then another voice was heard. " This isn't really your friend Veggie. I'm the one whose controling him."

" Who's there?"

" Kakarot…" Goku was in deep shock. He was almost drained of all his energy, near death.

Outside in the other room the others felt Goku's energy drain. " You guys we got to go in there." Gohan said.

" Ya your right, my son is dying in there."

" Lets go." The ran up to the door and broke it down. They witnessed the sight.

Trunks was in the most shock. He couldn't believe that his son would do something like this. " Veggie put Goku down now." He tried to get closer but Goku Senior held him back.

" No trunks don't get closer. That's not Veggie."

" Well if it's not Veggie then who is it?"

" It's Kakarot!"

Kakarot's voice could be heard again. " Well I'm glad you haven't forgotten me."

" Kakarot! Let him Goku go!"

" Certainly." He throws Goku on the ground.

Coughs " Maybe Veggie's not gone."

" No Jr. Kakarot did it on purpose." Goku senior said.

" But why?"

" That's what I'm going to find out." Goku S. turns to Veggie. " Alright Kakarot what's the meaning of all this?"

" You of all people should know. My plans aren't any different from last time. I am going to destroy the earth."

" Figures, even after all these years you still don't know how to behave your self. Well I'm going to stop you."

" You don't have the guts to do that. I have your great grandson. You wouldn't dare to fight him. You know that if you fight him you might kill him in the process."

" You monster!"

" Well this is all your fault anyway."

" My fault! How is it my fault?"

" It's your fault because you stole my life away. When you came into begin Goku I was thrown aside as though I never existed. If you never had that accident things would have been so much different."

" That is true, however you don't have to do this…"

" Oh no? I do. I have to prove to my king and myself that I was worthy of being a Saiyan."

" Is that your only motive?"

" No. I want to live my life as any other Saiyan would. I want the universe just like the others before me."

" We are defiantly related." Turles said.

" Yes Turles. You understand me. You know what It's like to want the universe. And you also know how it feels like to not be able to complete that task."

" Let me tell you something Kakarot, you will never get what you want while I'm around."

" Oh but that's the whole point. I will keep at it until I do. Even I death I will not cessation until I have what I desire!"

sighs " You poor fool. Now you're using bodies of young boys to get your way."

Veggie starts to laugh. " Using me? Ha! That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

" Veggie? Is that you?" Goku Jr. asked.

" Yes it sure is."

" Don't you know that Kakarot is controlling you."

" Well that's not entirely true. I am also doing this of my own free will."

" No son you can't…."

" Well I'm afraid that I am. The blood from our family is the reason. I am the next Prince of all Saiyans and I am going to prove now that I am a true Saiyan and destroy all that I desire."

" Veggie your being blinded to the truth. You would never…." Goku Jr. said.

" Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. You don't know me every well. I have wanted to do this for a long time Goku."

" Kakarot you bring Veggie back to us right now! I know that's not him!"

" I'm insulted Goku. I would have thought that you would remember me."

" The real Veggie would never hurt people who never did anything to him."

laughs " I'm afraid your wrong. I am on Kakarot's side now. Come on Goku, join me. Help me control the universe."

" Not a chance."

" Oh well. I guess that Master Kakarot will have to take it from here."

" Why thank you Veggie. Now then. One way or another I will make you join me."

telepathically _" Master I might have a way. But I'm going to have to be released from your control first_."

" _Why might that be_?"

" _Goku will not trust me otherwise_."

" _As you wish. I will release your mind for now Veggie. But be prepared for me to take it over again sometime soon_."

" _Thanks Master Kakarot_."

Then Veggie grabbed his head as if he was in pain. Within a few second Veggie fell unconscious.

Goku S. then started to talk again " Kakarot what did you do to the boy?"

" Oh nothing. I just released his mind. No big deal. You should be grateful. I don't let my people go after I use them." With that Kakarot's voice disappeared. The gang then set their minds on Veggie.

Hey everyone. Well it's getting intresting now. I hope you are enjoying it. Well you know what to do now. Review. Till next time. Laters…

trunks and goten


	9. Goku and Dake come to my side

Goku and Dake come to my side

The Z Gang was a little hesitant about Veggie. They weren't sure that he was totally free from Kakarot's mind control. He woke up early the next morning with Goku sleeping on a chair near his bed. Veggie smiles.

" _That Goku…. I can't believe he actually stayed here the whole night_."

Goku starts to stir. " Good morning Veggie."

" Morning Goku."

" You feeling better?"

" Feeling better? Was I sick? I don't remember being ill."

" You were acting weird. I was worried."

" No need to worry now Goku. I'm fine."

" Great!"

Then Veggie noticed a faint red mark around Goku's neck. " Goku…where did you get that mark?"

" I got it from you Veggie."

" From me? I did that?"

" Yes you did. You were trying to kill me yesterday."

" Wow, I never would have thought that I would go so far…."

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh nothing Goku. I just had some things on my mind." " _Stupid Veggie don't even go there. I have to get Goku to join me." He thought to himself. _

" You hungry?" 

" Most definitely!"

The boys went out into the kitchen to get breakfast. Veggie and Goku were extremely hungry. The others were out there waiting for Veggie and Goku to arrive.

" Well good morning sleepy head." Trunks said.

" Morning father."

" How are you feeling sweetie?" Pan asked.

slightly blushes "Ok mom."

Nichii jumped on Veggie. " �! !"

translation: Uncle Veggie! Your back!

" ."

Translation: Ya I'm back Nichii. I'm sorry I scared you.

Dake comes from the room. " Yo Veggie. Are you sure you're ok? Just a few hours ago you try to kill Goku over here." ( who was stuffing his fat face).

" �."

Translation: Oh course he's alright. He said that he was.

" ."

Translation: that's not the same Nichii 

He turns to Veggie. " Are you sure that your really ok?"

" Ya. I'm fine Dake. Don't worry about me."

" Ok then. looks over toward the food Man I'm hungry!"

turns to Nichii " "

" Ya!"

Veggie lets out a little laugh and gets a plate for her.

" �!"

" Your welcome Nichii."

" Hey dude…. You want to go out to the spot later?"

" Ya. I want to talk to both of you."

" Both of us?" Dake & Goten said in unison.

" Are you both hard of hearing? Yes I said both of you. So later we are going to have a little talk."

" Ok…"

Later…..

"_Master… I am bringing two of them with me. I hope you are ready when I get there."_

" _Understood Veggie. I will be waiting for you there." _

" So Veggie, you ready?" 

" Ya. You two?"

" Ya."

" Ok lets go."

A while later the three Demi- Saiyans flew off to the spot. They sat down on the grass.

" So Veggie… what do you want to tell us?"

" Well I was going to ask you if you would join me?"

" Join you?" Dake asked.

" With what?" Goten asked.

The two boys look at each other. They had no idea.

" Would you join me and fight with me."

" By Veggie why would we need to do that?" Dake asked.

" Ya Veggie. There aren't any problems right now."

" But the question is would you follow me."

" I would. You Goku?"

" Of course I would. But Veggie what brought this up all of a sudden?"

" Well my master and I wanted to know."

" Master? What master?" Dake asked.

" No you don't mean…."

" My master Kakarot!"

A big black "smoke" appeared. Kakarot came from it.

" No it can't be!" Goku shouted.

" Oh yes. I'm back once again."

" Master Kakarot! I guess know we can continue our plans with two more minions."

Hey everyone. What's happening? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of forgot to update. Sorry…. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review.

trunks and goten


	10. Kakarot gets more minions

Kakarot gets more minions

" No this isn't possible! Your dead Kakarot. My grandpa killed you the last time you were here."

" Sorry to disappoint you but I'm back again. Well not in a physical sense anyway. More in a spiritual sense."

" What do you want from Veggie and us?" Dake asked.

" I need someone to fight for me. You three are the perfect people."

" We will never fight for the likes of you."

" Oh that just breaks my heart… if I had one. But you will my friends. You will fight for me. Am I right Veggie."

" Yes Master."

Veggies eyes once again looked as evil as the first time Goku saw such a thing.

" Veggie snap out of it!"

" Ya come on Veggie. Fight him."

laughs " He can't hear you two. Why don't you just give it up and become one of my faithful minions."

" Not a chance." Goku said.

" That is so like you and your family. Too bad. I was hoping that you might come on your free will like Veggie but if I got to do it the hard way so be it."

" Veggie didn't come on his own free will. You dug yourself into his brain and forced him to fight for you."

" Dug myself into his brain you say. I did no such thing. He chose to follow me and I helped him ignore all those who would try and stop us."

" You turned him against all he ever cared about. You turned him against his friends and family." Dake said.

" I'm sorry you feel that way. As a Vegeta I have to ignore my feelings. I am doing this because I want to."

" Veggie this isn't like you." Dake said.

" How would you know. You don't know the real me. No one does. Except for my master Kakarot."

" Don't lie to yourself Veggie. I understand. Come on man snap out of it."

" He won't listen to you. And soon you won't listen to anyone else as well."

With that Kakarot's eyes glowed. And Goku and Dake soon became under Kakarot's control.

" Well I finally silenced those two brats. Ok Veggie take the two of them and get to the others how ever you see best."

" Can I make a suggestion master?" Dake said.

" Go right ahead."

" I suggest that we kidnap one of the others. And then we give them an choice either come after us or let the child die."

" Do you have a person in mind?" Kakarot asked.

" Yes, the one they call Nichii." Dake said.

" Very well. I will allow this. Make sure you bring he back alive."

Hey everyone. How is this chapter? I think it's good. Now it is getting interesting. So send me your thoughts.

trunks and goten


	11. Nichii gets kidnapped

Nichii gets kidnapped

Dake had made the suggestion of taking Nichii. ( a terrible thing)

The others were waiting for Dake, Goku and Veggie to return. Unknown to them something bad has happened to the boys. Also unknown to the boys Nichii has a power that rivals them.

" What could be taking the boys?" Gohan asked.

" I don't know Gohan." Goten said.

" Do you think something happened?"

" I don't know. I hope not."

Then all of a sudden the boys arrived. Nichii smiled. " "

Translation: Hey big brother.

Dake's expression changed. He was no longer smiling. His smile turned into a frown.

" ?"

Translation: Uh big brother is there something wrong?

" !" Tanka yelled.

Translation: Nichii get away from him.

Nichii looked at her father with confusion. Her brother Dake came up from be hind and grabbed her.

" Nichii! Dake put her down."

Dake just laughed in response.

" ." Nichii cried.

Translation: You're not my brother. You're not.

" Dake you put her down this instant." Tanka shouted.

" Or you'll do what? I am in the position to kill the girl. You wouldn't try it."

shaking his figures in Dake's face " Weren't you listening. Master Kakarot said he wanted her alive, Kuso." Veggie said.

" Kakarot I should have known." Goku S. cursed.

laughter It came from the sky. A black smoke appeared. And from that smoke came Kakarot. " Now do you see how hopeless you are Goku."

" You monster. Let the girl go."

" I don't think so. You have a choice Goku. You either come with me or I kill the girl."

Goku knew what Kakarot meant. He was going to try to get him to join him too. " Your not even real are you?"

" Oh I'm very real. But not in a physical sense."

" So you are just an image."

" More or less."

" Ha. Then you can't harm the girl."

" Oh clever. I might not be real but my minions are."

Goku looks up. " You didn't."

" Oh yes I did. These three boys are now under my control. They will do my will as I desire it."

" You know you won't get away with this." Gohan shouted, " We will do all in our power to stop you."

" How exactly are you going to stop me. I know you don't have the will to hurt them. You're too soft Goku. All of you are. So Goku I'll give you exactly one hour to make up your mind. At then end of that time… if you don't show up I will kill the girl. " turns to his minions " Lets go"

" Yes master" they replied.

They all disappeared in black smoke. The last thing that could be heard was this one phrase " ���."

Translation: help me daddy. Help me.

Tanka was very upset right about now. Both of his children had been taken away by a manic. He fired that he would never see them well again.

" What are we going to do?"

" I guess I don't have a choice." Goku said.

" No dad… you can't. If you… I don't even want to think it. You just can't."

" Don't worry Gohan… everything will work out."

" Your planing something aren't you." Raditz said.

" Well actually I am."

" Your not just going to go in there and fight them all like you did me are you."

" Well big brother it looks like I have no choice."

" But Dad! You will hurt the children! Even kill them if your not careful." Goten said.

" Ya dad… it's too risky. What if they capture you? What will you do then.."

" We just got to hope that doesn't happen."

Tanka walks up to Goku. " You bring our children back safely."

" I will. I swear I will. I will finish Kakarot once and for all!"

" I'm going to hold you to that."

Goku just smiled and took off…

The rescue has only begun….

Hey everyone. What did you think? Sry I didn't update it in a while. Well the fact of the matter was I forgot that I started it and never got around to completing it. Well here it is now. Review.

Trunks and goten


	12. Putting an end to the madness

Putting an end to the madness

Goku flew off too the place where he was holding Nichii. Goku Jr., Veggie an Dake felt his arrival. Kakarot as usual was trying to get more people to join him.

Meanwhile….

Gohan ran out of the house. Goten followed him.

" Gohan where are you going!"

" I'm going to help father. Goten I want you to stay here."

" No way… I'm going with you!"

Gohan sighed. " Alright Goten. Lets go."

So the brothers flew off.

Goku senior arrived at the site. It was the same place where Kakarot had his

'head quarters' the last time. Dake, Veggie and Goku Jr. were sitting on the rock ledges waiting for Goku Senior.

" Look here he comes." Dake said to his friends.

Veggie stood up and looked over in the other direction. Kakarot was sitting on another ledge. " Master Kakarot…. Goku is here."

" I'd thought he would come here."

" Should we attack?" Goku asked.

" Not yet. Wait till he lands. Then the three of you can attack."

" Yes master." They said in unison.

" _This is it Goku. Now we will finally be able to see which one of us is the better fighter." _Kakarot thought.

Goku landed. The three boys jumped from the ledge and landed in front of Goku. Goku looked at the three boys. " You guys… please try and fight him. I know what it's like to be used against people you care about. Fight him."

" Your words mean nothing. Just shut up and fight." Veggie said. Veggie seemed to be the dominate fighter of the group.

" Come on you guys listen to me."

" Why should we?"

" This isn't right you guys. You shouldn't be used as slaves like this."

" Shut up! Now prepare to fight."

All three boys got into their fighting position. Gohan and Goten arrived soon after.

" Gohan… Goten… what are you doing here?"

" We came to help you."

Kakarot looked on from the ledge. " _Well this presents quite an opportunity. I could gather more minions."_

Goku had caught Kakarot's thought. " Don't even think it!"   
" _Darn him!" _   
" Dake… Goku you ready?"   
" Yes Veggie."   
" Now ATTACK!"   
The three boys attacked. Gohan fought Dake. Goten fought Goku Jr. And Goku senior fought Veggie. It was a fighting frenzy. There were many punches and Ki Blasts. The three minions soon realized that they needed to turn the heat up. Veggie nodded and all three boys transformed into SSJ4's. Goku, Gohan and Goten did the same. The attacks got more brutal. But it seemed they were completely even. Veggie didn't like the fact that we was being out done by a dead man. Once again Veggie aimed for Goku's chest. He rammed him and Goku went flying. Veggie then sent Ki blasts at Goku as he was falling. This got the attention of Gohan and Goten.   
" Father!" They both shouted. Dake and Goku Jr. saw it as an opportunity and attacked. Then both hit them from behind the neck.… Gohan, and Goten fell from the sky. Dake and Goku smiled evilly as they fired many energy blasts at them. Gohan and Goten hit the ground hard.   
getting on his feet " Gohan you alright?" Goten asked.   
struggling to stand " I've been better. But I'm alright."   
turns over to there left " Father… you ok over there." There wasn't a response. Dake, Veggie and Goku Jr. floated over the three heroes. Gohan and Goten ran over to their father. Goku was shaking in pain.   
" Father…"   
" I'm alright. Gohan help me up."   
Gohan reached out to his father and helped him to his feet.   
" These boys are very strong." Goku said. " What are we going to do now?"   
" We have to think of a way to beat them. Father and I have to be careful. If we die again… we won't exist anymore."   
Goten was in shock. " Ok then… how are we going to beat them?"   
Kakarot began to laugh. " Do you fools finally understand I can't be beaten. My minions will kill each and everyone of you."   
Veggie's eyes narrowed. " Get ready you two."   
" Yes." The boys attacked. " Alright… here they come again." Goku said.   
The fight continued again. Goku and Gohan were getting tired. The punches were getting faster. The three heroes couldn't keep up. Veggie smiled again as he head butted Goku. The impact caused blood to run down Goku's face. Then Veggie kicked Goku in the stomach… sending him flying. Gohan and Goten were once again distracted. The other two boys took this chance and blasted them from behind. (ouch that really hurts). Gohan and Goten feel face first into the ground.   
The pain at this point was immense. " Father… this isn't any good. We won't be able to get by these boys." Gohan said.   
" But Gohan… we have too."   
" I know that Goten. But they are just too strong."   
Goku growled in frustration. " Kakarot you fend. Why don't you come down here yourself."   
" I already told you… I'm not real. I'm a spirit Goku."   
" That gives me an idea." Goku whispered.   
" What are you thinking dad?" 

" There is only one way to stop him. But first Gohan… Goten we need to take care of these boys."

" But how?"

" We have to knock them out."

" That's easier said then done."

Goku disappeared faster then the naked eye could see. He then knocked all the boys out with sneak attacks. Kakarot was furious that Goku had defeated his minions. Once again Kakarot disappeared.

" I'm going to follow him."

" I'm coming with you father."

" No… I want to settle this on my own."

The boys nodded in agreement. Goku disappeared.

In Hell…

" Uh I can't believe I failed again."

" And I'm going to make sure it's the last time." Goku said.

" Ah Goku… so nice to see you."

" I've come here to put an end to you once and for all."

" You seem confidant you can beat me."

" Actually I know I can beat you!"

" Very well then. Lets get going."

Kakarot and Goku started to fight. It was intense. Two SSJ4's going at it. All of hell was shaking. All of the other evil guys were down there were watching the match. The punches and kicks were flying. The fact that they were almost the same person was another problem. They had the exact same moves. But there was one thing that Kakarot didn't know…. The deadly spirit bomb. But Goku knew that wasn't going to work. So it came down to a Kamehameha showdown.

Both fighters power levels were rising. Both of them powered up the deadly Kamehameha attack.

" Ka… Me… Ha… Me…HA!" Both of them shouted. The big blasts collided. It was just like Cell and Gohan all over again. Goku had the edge. The blast battle went on for a good 30 minutes. Finally Goku got the upper hand… " Now this is where you end!" Goku pushed a lot of energy into his Kamehameha wave. Goku overtook Kakarot's attack and it killed him.

The nightmare was finally over at last. " Thank goodness." Then the most amazing thing happened. Goku and Gohan were revived!

(what how did that happen? Well it's simple. If anyone watches Yu Yu Hakusho you will understand what I mean. In the Chapter Black saga there were three boys with psyaic power… well the first one was a student at the same school as Kurama… (don't remember his name though.) He had the power of taboo. Well anyway to make a long story short… after he was taken down the souls he captured returned to their bodies. That same kinda thing is true here. Once Kakarot was gone for good all of the things that happen because of him are corrected. I hope I explained that ok.)

Goku returned to Earth. Dake, Veggie and Goku Jr. were back to normal.

" Uh what happened?" Dake asked.

" Ya I feel like I got hit by a train." Veggie said.

" So do I."

" We boys… basically Kakarot controlled your minds and forced you to fight us and to kidnap your sister Dake."

" What! Is she ok?"

" Go see for yourself." Goku points to the ledge. And Nichii was sitting there.

Dake flew up to his sister. " Oh god Nichii I'm glad your ok."

Hugged her brother "���."

Translation: I'm glad your back too. I love you big brother. I thought I lost you.

" I love you Nichii."

" I love you too big brother."

" Oh that is so sweet." Goku Jr. said.

" Ya I know. Well now everything is finally over, right dad?"

" Yep. Now we can finally live in peace."

" Ya and now you and Gohan can move back in with us!" Goten said.

Dake comes back with his sister. " I wanted to thank you Goku. You save us all."

" Hey it's all in a days work for me."

Veggie shook his head. " I still can't believe we are related."

" Believe it. We are going to be together for a long time."

" This is going to be a crazy time of peace."

Fin.

Hey everyone. Well there you have it. The end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye all.

trunks and goten


End file.
